


Figure It Out

by TaraTyler



Series: Supergirl Gens [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Kara feels the weight of the eyes on her and thinks that it's because she's with Cat... she's wrong.





	Figure It Out

“Cat, how did you ever get used to all of these people staring at you constantly?” Kara asked as they stepped into the restaurant. All of the eyes on her weighed heavily. The bill in this place would probably cost her at least three months worth of CatCo paychecks.

“I take it as a compliment. I’ve always tried to stay attuned to the public’s eyes on me.” Cat shrugged. “That’s why I know that it’s not me that is being watched right now.” she smoothed her dress as Kara pulled her chair out for her.

“I’m afraid that I don’t understand what it is that you are talking about.” Kara said with confusion written all over her face.

“You’re a smart woman, Kiera, so I’m surprised that you haven’t figured it out by now. All of these people are mooning over you...not me.” Cat said with a wry smirk.

“I’m just your assistant when it comes to all of these people. They don’t even know that we are together romantically. They don’t know about my moonlighting either. Why would they ever be looking at me?” Kara asked, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Well, for one thing, that dress does absolutely nothing to hide all of your best assets.” Cat scoffs. “For another, I’m so incredibly glad that I made you get those heels...your legs are just…”

“Hold all of your horses, my dear, I knew you loved those shoes as soon as you shoved me into that changing room and had your way with me. Are you thinking that they’re staring because I’m attractive?” Kara asked with a non-smirk, but Cat could still see that glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

“Not in so many words… but yes, I guess that I am.” Cat says with one of her patented eye rolls.

“Well, what should that mean to the woman who managed to tie me down?” Kara asked, and Cat enjoyed the glint in Kara’s eyes as she said it.

“Hey now, I don’t need an ego boost. Whenever you feel like giving me one, though, it’s always welcome. I just thought that you should know that all of these admiring glances are directed at you and those jealous ones are for me.” Cat said and was more than a little possessive in the way that she ran her hand up and down Kara’s impressive biceps.


End file.
